pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
1962 in film
The year 1962 in film involved some very significant events, with Lawrence of Arabia the year's top-grossing film as well as winner of the Academy Award for Best Picture. Events * May – The Golden Horse Film Festival and Awards are officially founded by the Taiwanese government. * August 5 – Hollywood legend Marilyn Monroe is found dead of a drug overdose. * September 7 – Filming of Sergei Bondarchuk's War and Peace begins and will continue for another 5 years. * October 5 – Dr. No launches the James Bond series, the second longest-running film franchise of all time (next to Godzilla), still running more than 50 years later (''Spectre'', 2015). It also launches the career of Sean Connery. Top-grossing films (U.S.) (*) After theatrical re-issue(s) Awards Academy Awards: :Best Picture: Lawrence of Arabia – Horizon-Spiegel-Lean, Columbia :Best Director: David Lean – Lawrence of Arabia :Best Actor: Gregory Peck – To Kill a Mockingbird :Best Actress: Anne Bancroft – The Miracle Worker :Best Supporting Actor: Ed Begley – Sweet Bird of Youth :Best Supporting Actress: Patty Duke – The Miracle Worker :Best Foreign Language Film: Sundays and Cybele (Les dimanches de ville d'Avray), directed by Serge Bourguignon, France Golden Globe Awards: :Drama: :Best Picture: Lawrence of Arabia :Best Actor: Gregory Peck – To Kill a Mockingbird :Best Actress: Geraldine Page – Sweet Bird of Youth :Musical or comedy: :Best Picture (tie): That Touch of Mink :Best Picture (tie): The Music Man :Best Actor: Marcello Mastroianni – Divorce Italian Style :Best Actress: Rosalind Russell – Gypsy :Other :Best Director: David Lean – Lawrence of Arabia Palme d'Or (Cannes Film Festival): :Keeper of Promises (O Pagador de Promessas), directed by Anselmo Duarte, Brazil Golden Lion (Venice Film Festival): :Family Diary (Cronaca familiare, Journal intime), directed by Valerio Zurlini, France / Italy :My Name is Ivan (Ivanovo detstvo), directed by Andrei Tarkovsky, USSR Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival): :A Kind of Loving, directed by John Schlesinger, United Kingdom Notable films released in 1962 Christmas films released in 1962 #Mister Magoo's Christmas Carol Short film series *''Looney Tunes'' (1930–1969) *''Terrytoons'' (1930–1964) *''Merrie Melodies'' (1931–1969) *''Bugs Bunny'' (1940–'1964') *''Yosemite Sam'' (1945–1963) *''Speedy Gonzales'' (1953–1968) Births *January 4 – Michael France, American screenwriter (d. 2013) *January 5 – Suzy Amis, actress *January 17 – Jim Carrey, Canadian actor and comedian *February 5 – Jennifer Jason Leigh, actress *February 17 – Lou Diamond Phillips, actor *February 22 – Steve Irwin, actor (d. 2006) *February 27 – Adam Baldwin, actor * March 10 – Jasmine Guy, actress, singer, dancer, and director *March 18 – Thomas Ian Griffith, actor *March 20 – Stephen Sommers, director *March 21 – Matthew Broderick, actor *May 12 – Emilio Estevez, actor *June 13 – Ally Sheedy, actress *June 19 – Paula Abdul, singer *June 27 – Tony Leung, actor *July 3 – Tom Cruise, actor *July 13 – Tom Kenny, American actor, voice actor, singer and comedian *July 19 – Anthony Edwards, actor *July 20 – Carlos Alazraqui, voice actor *July 31 – Wesley Snipes, actor *August 6 – Michelle Yeoh, actress *August 13 – John Slattery, actor *August 16 – Steve Carell, actor, comedian, voice artist, producer, writer, director *August 27 – Vic Mignogna, voice actor *August 29 – Ian James Corlett, voice actor *September 11 – Kristy McNichol, actress *September 15 – Scott McNeil, voice actor *September 17 – Baz Luhrmann, Australian director *October 1 – Esai Morales, actor *October 11 – Joan Cusack, actress, sister of actor John Cusack *October 12 – Deborah Foreman, actress *October 13 – Kelly Preston, actress *October 26 – Cary Elwes, actor *November 11 – Demi Moore, actress *November 19 – Jodie Foster, actress and director *December 22 – Ralph Fiennes, English actor Deaths *January 13 – Ernie Kovacs, 42, American comedian, actor, North to Alaska, Bell, Book and Candle *January 28 – Hermann Wlach, 77, Austrian actor *April 10 – Michael Curtiz, 75, Hungarian-born director, Casablanca, The Adventures of Robin Hood *April 17 – Louise Fazenda, 66, American actress, Hearts and Flowers, The Red Mill *May 14 – Florence Auer, 82, American actress, The Bishop's Wife, Eradicating Aunty *June 19 – Frank Borzage, 69, American director, actor, A Farewell to Arms, 7th Heaven *June 24 – Lucile Watson, 83, Canadian actress, Waterloo Bridge, Made for Each Other *July 2 – Valeska Suratt, 80, American stage and screen actress, The Immigrant *July 30 – Myron McCormick, 54, American actor, The Hustler, No Time for Sergeants *August 5 – Marilyn Monroe, 36, American actress, Hollywood icon, Gentlemen Prefer Blondes, How to Marry a Millionaire *August 23 – Hoot Gibson, 70, American actor, Action, The Horse Soldiers *October 2 – Frank Lovejoy, 50, American actor, The Hitch-Hiker, Goodbye, My Fancy *October 6 – Tod Browning, 82, American director, Dracula, Freaks *October 26 – Louise Beavers, 60, American actress, Holiday Inn, The Jackie Robinson Story *December 15 – Charles Laughton, 63, British actor, Spartacus, Witness for the Prosecution *December 17 – Thomas Mitchell, 70, American actor, It's a Wonderful Life, Gone with the Wind *December 28 – Kathleen Clifford, 75, American actress, When the Clouds Roll By, Richard the Lion-Hearted Film debuts *Bernardo Bertolucci(director) – The Grim Reaper *Jackie Chan – Big and Little Wong Tin Bar *Julie Christie – Crooks Anonymous *Robert Duvall – To Kill a Mockingbird *Sally Field – Moon Pilot *John Hurt – Young and Willing *Ian McShane – Young and Willing *Sarah Miles – Term of Trial *Sydney Pollack(actor) – War Hunt *Robert Redford – War Hunt *George A. Romero(director) – Expostulations *Tom Skerritt – War Hunt *Terence Stamp – Term of Trial *Lesley Ann Warren – The Chapman Report References Category:Years in film Category:1962 in film